Eclipse
by Azkadellio
Summary: During the 2017 total eclipse, Jade decides to have some fun with Tori instead of watching as the eclipse passes over LA. Rated M for some slight sexual content and language.


**Just a random idea I got because of the eclipse yesterday. Don't know exactly if California, L.A. especially, was darkened due to the eclipse, but for the sake of this one-shot, it did, and Jori took advantage.**

 **In this, Hollywood Arts has two libraries. The one from** _ **'The Breakfast Bunch'**_ **with the ladder into the janitor's closet is the main one, and the first floor has a smaller one used more as a small computer lab.**

 **And let's just say there are more than one pale moon in view. Hee hee.**

 **Dislcaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **No POV**

"We're not going to die when the moon blocks the sun, will we?" Cat asks, a worried look on her face during the end of lunch, the group of seven of them (Trina joining after being dragged by the redhead), looking around at the others.

"Relax, Cat. It'll only last for about two or three minutes." Beck tells her, shaking his head.

"When exactly is it supposed to pass over Cali?" Andre asks, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the table and his chin on his hands.

"In about twenty minutes, give or take a minute or two." Robbie answers, tapping (slapping) his large Pear Pad.

"Crap. We're stuck in Gradstein's class." Beck groans, knowing Gradstein won't let them watch the eclipse and will have his lights on so his class can continue.

"Ha!" Jade laughs at her ex, ignoring the slap from her girlfriend. "We have a free period, so Tori and I are going to the roof to watch it." She informs, pointing to her, Tori, and Cat with the first part of her sentence.

"Why can't I come?" Cat asks, pouting at not being invited to viewing the eclipse from the roof with her best friends, her solar glasses on top of her head.

"They're not watching the eclipse, Cat." Trina says, knowing the real plan. "Trust me. I'll be watching from right up on the Asphalt stage. You can watch it with me." She tells Cat, rolling her eyes at the small glare Jade sends her.

"Kay kay." Cat says, perking up.

Eighteen minutes later, as Beck, Andre, and Robbie are stuck in classes, Tori and Jade walk out of the library and head down the hall, Cat and Trina walking out onto the Asphalt Café at the same time.

"I thought the roof entrance was down there?" Tori asks, pointing behind her as she's lead away.

"It is. But because Cat wanted to join us, I'd rather go somewhere else." Jade says, purposely walking so Tori is directly behind her, lifting the hem of her skirt until the bottom of her ass is visible for Tori's eyes.

"We will still see the eclipse, won't we? I've been wanting to watch this since I was a kid and my dad told me about when it hit in the seventies." Tori says, eyes glued to Jade's pale ass.

"In a way." Jade says, dropping her skirt back down.

"Tori. Jade. I thought you two were watching the eclipse from the roof?" Sikowitz asks, stepping in front of Jade two seconds after her skirt drops.

"Cat knows where we were going." Jade says as an answer, Sikowitz nodding in agreement.

"Have fun." Sikowitz says, walking away.

"We have one more minute. Let's move." Jade says, dragging Tori to the janitor's closet.

"For what?" Tori asks, wondering why Jade's opening the door to the infamous janitor's closet. "I'm not seeing the eclipse, am I?" She asks, knowing the answer.

"Well, you'll still see a moon at least." Jade says, pulling Tori in and closing the door, locking it behind her.

Outside, on the performance stage, Trina and Cat put the solar eclipse glasses the school handed out when school started on, watching as the moon eclipses the sun. Back inside, particularly the janitor's closet, Tori and Jade quickly strip, Tori planning to make Jade pay for making her (rather easily, Tori admits to herself) miss the eclipse. "Since I'm missing the eclipse for you, you owe me two things." Tori says once both are nude and the sun is almost fully blocked by the moon. "Eat me out while leaning over this." She says, grabbing a trash can and laying it on its side before leaning against the cold metal ladder.

"Fuck it. Sure." Jade says, too lusty to care as she lays with her stomach on the plastic trash can, her large chest resting over the edge and her ass in the air to accommodate Tori's position, her legs spreading for support.

Unbeknownst to the couple, as Jade eagerly eats out Tori and Tori moans in pleasure from Jade's greatly talented tongue, Cat freaks out and runs from the stage, screaming about the moon eating the sun and on its way to eat Earth, running into the school and straight for what she calls her 'safe haven'.

"AHH!" Cat yells, the 'locked' door wide open as she stares at her friends. "First the moon eats the sun and now Jade's eating Tori!" She yells, running away, the door wide open behind her as Tori and Jade hastily cover themselves, Jade closing the door before anyone saw her or Tori nude.

"Of course the lock's broken." Jade says, cursing the janitor not keeping the lock in one piece.

 **That's it for this. Originally, I was going to have them have a quickie in the closet for the eclipse, but changed it because I thought it'd be funnier for Cat to catch them because of a broken lock.**

 **To anyone who saw the eclipse, what did you think of it?**

 **Thank you for reading, and learn a lesson from this. If you ever decide to have 'fun' during an eclipse, make sure the lock works.**

 **Blessed Be.**


End file.
